


Make Me Yours

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Domestic!AU, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: In which Cullen wants to try something a little different to bring them closer together.





	

_“So…we’ve been doing this thing for a while now, right? You and me?”_

_“I’m not sure I like where this is going if you’re starting off like that.”_

_“Nothing bad! Just…you know, it’s just been you and me. Together. And I was thinking that, um, I’d like to change something up a little bit. In a good way. I hope.”_

It was late in the afternoon. So late that the light in the bedroom was dim, and it was hard to see. They didn’t need to see, however. They hadn’t needed to see for the last few hours, and had hardly noticed how the light had died. All that they’d noticed, all that they’d paid attention to, was the sound of each other’s breathing and the heat coursing through their veins.

Cullen’s fingers were tangled both in the sheets and in Dorian’s hair. He was flushed down to his chest, and sweat clung to his skin as he and Dorian moved together. This wasn’t the first time Dorian had been the one to take him. In fact, it had steadily become one of his favorite things. The first time had been such a revelation all those months ago, and now there were times when he absolutely craved it. He craved that feeling of fullness, of letting himself slip under the fog of pleasure, and every single time it was almost surprising just how well they seemed to fit together. Of course it was much the same when they swapped roles, but in the moment it was all too clear to him that in some strange way they almost seemed made for each other.

Dorian rocked into him, thrust his hips sharply until they slapped nearly obscenely against Cullen’s arse. In the dim bedroom, a world away from any and everything, it was only the sounds of panting and moaning and the rhythmic skin on skin that filled the room. Neither of them minded. His breath was hot at Cullen’s ear, and every so often he would press a kiss just shy of his earlobe in that spot that always made Cullen shiver. It was his way of checking in when they couldn’t form words anymore, and Cullen raked his fingers through those dark waves in reply.

A gasp escaped him, and Cullen arched his back as Dorian’s cock found his prostate. He’d been carefully avoiding it, it seemed, and now he hit it with astounding accuracy…over and over and over again. Cullen saw stars behind his eyes, and he could feel that heat in his lower belly coiling tighter and tighter as his body clamped down around Dorian. The breathless little _ah, ah, ah_ s he was making became longer, more protracted groaning and begging. More. Maker, Cullen wanted more. He wanted more than he and Dorian had really ever _done_ before.

_“You’re sure? I mean…you don’t mind?”_

_“Why would I mind? I asked you, remember?”_

_“You know what I mean, Cullen. I’ve just…no one’s ever stayed long enough that we could-”_

_“I want this. You. It’s…I mean, it’s kind of a turn on, isn’t it?”_

_“Oh, it is. It really, really is. I just want to make sure.”_

_“I’m sure, Dorian, I promise. I’m sure.”_

Dorian’s thrusts were getting harder and more erratic now. Maker help him, but Cullen loved every second of it too. Fire was roaring through his veins, and there was this rushing sound at his ears as his heart pounded. They so often started out slow and sensual, but there was hardly anything better than the primal roughness as they both chased their orgasm. If anything, it only made it hotter that Dorian lost himself so completely like that. Cullen’s head was in that fog, drifting in his pleasure until his world went white with it, and he let out a shout as Dorian struck him perfectly one more time so he fell head first off that precipice.

He came with his hands tangled in the sheets and in Dorian’s hair. He came without a hand on his cock, and only with Dorian’s expert knowledge of his body. He came from how good it felt it have Dorian inside him like that, and he came because he knew as Dorian’s voice pitched high then stretched out into a low groan that he came inside him.

“Yes,” Cullen hissed, and he bent until his head hit the mattress. He could feel Dorian’s cock throbbing in him, and another wave of pleasure hit him as he reveled in the fact that there was no barrier between them. Not this time. He’d wanted…Maker, he’d wanted this for so long.

_“So you want me to…”_

_“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”_

_“I am. Tell me what you want Cullen.”_

_“I want you to come inside me. With no condom. I want to feel it when you come, and I…Maker, make me yours.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumber! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
